


Dancing With the Devil- A Fix-It Fanfic

by Tony Barker (Iceofblades)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bottom Theo, Depression, Dom Loki (Marvel), Fanfiction, Fix-It, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Novel, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Marvel Universe, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceofblades/pseuds/Tony%20Barker
Summary: "If you were given another shot at life, what exactly would you wish for?"Loki Odinson was deemed a traitor to everybody. Their friends, their family, the whole of Asgard and, most of all, Theo Bell- the man Loki chose to betray 1 year ago. But, what if they were to return to Victorian London, and fufill the promise he had made? Would things be better, or potentially a disaster that was waiting to happen?
Relationships: Theo Bell & Loki, Theo Bell/Loki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki remembers the events that led to him being put into a prison cell, in particular, the time he spent with Theo Bell.

Chapter song: turning page- sleeping at last 

Loki had completed his prison sentence.

One year in an Asgardian cell for treason and homicide. One year of his only company being his guilt.

One year since he back-stabbed Theo. 

Theo Bell was Loki's first lover of the male gender. He originally only fell for women. Nobody in Asgard, of course, could give a hoot about sexuality, but Loki felt as if he was a deviant within his own home. Most Asgardians would have a preference. You either preferred men, or you preferred woman, or someone who doesn't exactly fit into that spectrum of gender, for instance, someone who is genderfluid, neutrois, or non-binary. 

Loki did not have a preference. He cherished someone based on their personality, not their gender. 

Theo made Loki feel something he had never felt before; that he wasn't just one of the two princes of Asgard and was meant to adhere to every rule and command created by Odin, the all-father. He was more than that. He had humanity in him. He wasn't created to be machine-like and obey his father. He had free will, and nobody could and should take that from him. 

He made him feel like his life had meaning. 

Loki felt truly loved for once in his life, rather than being respected just because of his rank within Asgardian society. 

This was the same man Loki decided to betray, just because he was mortal. He would be born. He'd live until he's about 30 years old. He'd perish. Loki could live for around 5000 years. Was Theo's mortal life really worth saving? He'd die within the next 8 years, maybe sooner due to the plague spreading in London.

But Loki remembered the suffering he put this boy through.

Theo was ruthlessly abused for his sexuality, was deemed disabled and an outcast to society due to his leg injury and therefore unable to work, witnessed everyone he loved either die or leave him, one of these deaths being Loki's fault, and the only person who could save him from this living hell was him. 

And he pushed him away at the last minute. 

That was all Loki's fault, and he felt guilt over that.

It was part of the Asgardian code of conduct. Humans were considered to be sacred to Asgardians. They weren't as sacred as the Asgardian gods themselves, but they were almost there. They were supposed to be treated with the same respect as a god.

Loki treated Theo like he was just a pest that would be inevitably crushed. 

He knew he couldn't just leave himself like this. He couldn't leave Theo like this, either. 

He was going to find a way back to him, one way or another. 


	2. Chapter 1- The deception of freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is released from prison after completing his sentence. Heimdall hatches a plan for the prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heimdall is a bit like a father to Loki within the fic. I know in Marvel canon that they don't have many interactions and appear to hate one another, but as previously said, this is a fix-it fic, and I wanted to fix that connection between them.

Chapter song: With the stars and us- Persona 5 OST 

-flashback- 

Loki heard the faint footsteps increase in decibels as they edged closer towards his cell. He had been imprisoned for a year exact now. He even remembered the exact time and date he was placed in there. 

October 28th, 1891, 2:46pm. 

The exact time he left Theo out of pure selfishness. 

The footsteps approached Loki's cell. He glanced up, noticing Heimdall's golden eyes gazing upon Loki. 

He got up from his bed and approached the transparent wall of the cell. 

"So," Loki started, "my sentence is over then, I presume?" 

"Yes, young prince. To the exact minute, as well. I don't suppose you have any current plans now that you are free, do you not? There's a matter I need to discuss with you alone, if possible. I don't think it can wait." 

Loki cocked his head, "well, if it was so urgent, why did you not mention this to me as soon as the issue arised? I'd rather discuss this 'urgent matter' here." 

Heimdall sighed "you were still finishing your sentence, and the issue would require you to leave the cell and go.. elsewhere. Plus, it wasn't a large issue when I first observed it. I was going to wait and see if it was going to calm itself down, but it's progressively gotten worse. He's progressively gotten worse, my prince." 

'He'? 

He couldn't possibly mean.. 

"Theodore Bell," Heimdall mumbled, Loki's eyes immediately widening, and slightly watering, "since you left him on Midgard, he hasn't been the same. A dark shadow looms over him." 

"Figurative or literal?" 

"Both. The boy's been suffering from a Midgardian dilemna. I believe it is called 'depression'. I've observed him throughout your entire sentence for you. He walks the world alone. There's no hope in his eyes anymore. Just emptine-" 

"Why," Loki snarled, "why tell me this when you know I can't go back to Midgard?! Did Odin suddenly order for me to be tortured with the love I lost and told you to execute his command? Is that it?!" 

He slumped down onto the floor, laying his back against the same wall Heimdall was gazing at him through, and coiled himself up. 

"Prince L-" 

"Just go," Loki's voice quivered, the droplets glazing his eyes threatening to fall, "I need to be alo-" 

"I'm going to help you, sir. I want to help you get back to Midgard and save him while you still can." 

"You're kidding," Loki turned himself a little so he was able to look up at Heimdall, before observing his stark expression, "you're.. you're serious. You.. wh.. but why?" 

"Because you deserve happiness in your life, and a chance to prove yourself a worthy king to Asgard by caring for the boy." 

"Well," Loki tapped at the wall, "it'd be rather helpful if you actually let me out. I can't exactly head to Midgard if I'm stuck in this cell, can I not?" 

With a click of Heimdall's fingers, the wall faded away, allowing for Loki to be released. 

"Now, let us get going, sir. I don't think we have any time to waste." 


	3. Chapter 2- Beacon of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is taken by Heimdall to save Theo's life.

Chapter song: Leave a light on- Tom Walker 

Even though Loki was one of the two princes of Asgard, he currently found himself being dragged down every Asgardian corridor that lead from the prisons to the observatory in a desperate hurry. He could clearly see that Heimdall was not joking when he said this was an urgent matter. Although, Heimdall rarely joked about. He was a serious man, who went around his job in a professional way. He'd let entities in and out of Asgard. He'd let entities out of prison. That was it. He would not be the type to happily chat to a person about life. He cared more about his job, and whether Asgard would be safe under his protection. Loki could never dream of doing this job though. He could never bring himself to follow any of Odin's commands, as the last time he did so, he was threatened to be left to die on Midgard. The bifrost would be closed to him forever. He'd be placed in a place with the least amount of magic, so once his own drained away, he would die due to his lack of magic. 

Heimdall let go of Loki's hand after a while. He hadn't even noticed due to him being in a subconscious daze, but they were now within the observatory, gazing upon the nebula their eyes had laid upon. 

"Heimdall, I'm rather surprised you do not shed a tear each time you view the cosmos. It's.. stunning, really." 

Heimdall let out a small chuckle, then turned his head to Loki, "bold of you to assume I didn't when I was first appointed as the observatory's sole watcher, back when you were only a small toddler. To be honest, you were always rather adorable in your youth. You always wanted cuddles from me back then, though, you were rather feisty when you were just a baby. You lost control of your powers for a moment and unintentionally hit me with your magic, which is why I now have a rather large scar on my arm. I won't show you now though," he turned away from Loki and grabbed the sword, digging it into its crevice. 

Loki took a deep breath and glared at the portal to Midgard beginning to form in front of his eyes. 

"Loki, before you go, I just want to let you know a few things," Heimdall began, his tears appearing to water a little, "I want you to head to Theo's current location. 7 Hastverk Hyle Road. My next point is.. Theo may not be savable. The boy hasn't been okay since you left him like that, to put it lightly. His eyes are shadowed by the memories of you and him, which just cause pure agony to him now. He's a broken shell of who he used to be, sir. I can't guarantee that he will trust you again, and whether, by the time you reach him, he'll still be alive. Enough pointless rambling, though. His life depends on your actions. Remember this." 

The sword was fully inserted into its crevice, and Loki was sent into the bifrost. 

He was going to save the one man he let down his guard to. He would make sure of it. 


	4. Chapter 3- the weapon of dependency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki heads to Victorian London to save a highly suicidal Theo Bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // self-harm (cutting), suicidal thoughts and depression.

chapter song- Impossible (acoustic edition) by James Arthur 

He was back. 

Loki glanced around the field in which he originally found himself at back when he was first sent to Midgard by Heimdall. The roses that once boasted their mortal life were now wilting, now a shade of pure darkness. The grass surrounding him was no longer tame, as he could only just see where he was placing his feet. The sky burned a smoky shade, tears pouring from the clouds below. 

He had no time to waste, though. His mortal's life depended on him. 

He bolted towards the street Theo resided on, not currently caring about the judging eyes of Victorian society that glared at this somewhat lunatic-like behaviour, or the fact that he was still dressed in Asgardian attire. Theo was the only thing that mattered right now. 

Loki opened the door to Theo's flat, which had been left unlocked for some reason, immediately letting out both a choking and gagging noise, and stumbling back from the horrors his eyes were witnessing. 

Theo's blood formed several puddles on the floor beneath the chair in his room he sat upon. Whimpers came from the boy as he slashed at his wrists, not currently aware of Loki's presence, and in a nightmare-like daydream which involved this infliction in order to just feel something. 

Loki quickly acknowledged it. 

It was his fault Theo had turned to suicidal tendencies. He had ruined every single chance of freedom and happiness for him, and pushed him away from his final and only chance at freedom just out of spite caused by being influenced by Amora, the enchantress that haunted his life. 

He wasn't going to make a wrong move like that again. 

Loki steadily approached Theo, careful not to startle him due to him being in a zoned out state. He could feel his pulse pounding within him, as if his own veins threatened to break free. He gently took Theo's arm into his hands, gazing at the cuts through his inflamed, glossy eyes. "Theo.." he called out, attempting to snap him out of his state but not alarming him by sounding angry. Theo looked up, instantly flinching away from the god's touch. "Theo, I.." Loki let out a deep exhale of air, then continued, "I need you to listen t-" 

"You aren't real," Theo exclaimed, his voice cracking and straining slightly due to the tears falling from his eyes asphyxiating him, "you never were, apart from when we first met. You lied to me, Loki. You pretended to love me, to care, to actually give a sod about me. I felt loved for once, Loki. You threw that away all because of some woman who entered your life again simply by chance. You're just a hallucination, either that, or you're taking me to Valhalla. I refu-" 

"I'm not here to hurt you any further, Theo, or to take you to Valhalla or Hel. I'm here to fufill my promise I made to you," 

"I'm here to take you to Asgard." 


End file.
